Character Questions
by bellamarieswancullen
Summary: Ask any of the twilight characters a question and they will reply to you on this story so don't forget to look back at the story to see the answer. * i do NOT own twilight Stephenie Meyer does*
1. Chapter 1

**Character questions**

*I do not own twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does *(I just think this is what the characters might answer like)

Ok so this is just a thing where if you have any questions to ask Bella, Jacob, Edward, the rest of the Cullens, any of the Volturi, Victoria, James, and Larenet. They will reply with your answer.

Example:

Dear Bella,

What was it like to find out that vampires really do exist?

Love,

Aly

Then, bella or who ever you choose to ask a question will answer you on fan fiction. So don't forget to look back at the story to see the answer.


	2. Jacob Black Question

Question:

Dear Jacob,

Please marry me or something!

Hehe no joke XD

But if ever you met a girl who you liked apart from nessie *cough cough* me * cough cough* would you dump her hybrid **??

Hehe XD

Answer:

Dear OIW,

Um I don't know if I could ever dump nessie she is my life and I think I might die with out her!!!! Also Edward and Bella might kill me and well they would kill me slowly and painful!!!! NO JOKE!!!! But if nessie never existed well I would probably be dating around. And I kind of have to say no to your marriage offer but thanks anyway.

LOVE,

Jake black! 

P.S. thanks so much for your question!


	3. Charlie Swan Question

Question:

Dear Charlie,

Why do you hate Edward so much? How CAN you hate him?

Love,

Olivia

Answer:

Dear Olivia,

I hate him because he hurt my daughter! How can I trust him after that!!!! I have to keep an eye on him I don't want him to hurt her again!!! My poor Bella!!!! There is just something off about him but I can't figure it out! And I don't see how u can like him but that's just me. I don't want u to hate me but I put my daughter first.

Love,

Charlie Swan


	4. Rennesme Cullen Question

Question:

Dear Renesmee,

Nessie, do you truly love Jacob Black?

Do you like your unique name, because personaly, I love it!

Love,

Morgan

Answer:

Dear Morgan,

I love my name!!!!! Its so unique and beautiful well that's what my whole family says, but really I do love my name. And Jacob I love my Jacob but right now I don't know if it's really love or friend love. I'm confused? Mommy says I mostly have to love him, but daddy says I don't need to be. Actually, daddy doesn't like Jake much. I just found out that Jacob loved my mother before I ever came and that she and him kissed and everything. I'm kind of upset about that. Daddy wants me to stay away from Jake. I don't know what to do! I also found out about the love triangle with all of them. I ran away from home a few hours ago because of it but of course they caught me! Stupid vampire speed!!!!!! Jake calmed me down of course he always does. I think I might be in love with him because why else would I be so upset about that. Well I'm not made at Jake anymore but I'm still mad at my parents! How could they be that way! Ugh! Omg! Dads get out of my head!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that. Anyway thanks for the letter. I hope I answered your questions. I love to have you write to me again. And I bet everyone else would love to hear from you too. Thanks so much!

Love,

Rennesme


	5. Emmett Cullen Question

**Question**

Emmett

How are you?

What future pranks do you have in store for Edward?

-You won't see an iguana here

**Answer**

Dear you won't see an iguana here,

Hahahahahaha! I love your name!!!!! It's so awesome! Iguana! Haha, anyway. I am doing awesome! Pulling a lot of pranks on everyone, I just played a prank on Jacob. I cut his hair! Well it doesn't look that bad but still he loves his hair because Nessie loves it. Also I broke one of Alice's high heel shoes she got pissed! I love to see their reactions but they get so mad I have to run and go hunting before they can kill me. oh yeah I am so going to prank Edward soon!!!! I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do but you have to promise you won't tell Edward! Ok so im going to hide Bella away for a few days and pretend that she is kidnapped haha he will try to rescue her but I am going to take the wheels off his car and write "I'm gay" all over it hahaha! And bella will never be in any trouble and she agreed to go along with it too! This is going to be great!!!! Hahaha! Thanks for writing me. Love to her from u again. Thanks.

Prankster,

!!!!Emmett!!!!


	6. Edward Cullen Question

**Question**

Dear Edward,

Could you please come to house so I can prove to my freinds that you are

real?? my friends are very immature and say that you are not real. i then

have to refrain from slapping them. I always tell them HE IS REAL! ya. i

have stupid friends.

- hangs out with stupid people

**Answer**

Dear hangs out with stupid people,

I'm sorry but I can not leave to come see u. I can not leave my Bella and beautiful Rennesme. My family is a little busy right now. The Volturi is coming to check up on Rennesme soon. I can not leave my daughter right now. By the way she is 8 years old now, which she looks about 17 years old. The Volturi see her as a project and want to come and take her away from us. I can not bear to lose her. Also if I left that would not go well with Bella you saw what happened before. Well I'm sorry to say that I can't come to visit you and I'm sorry to see that your friends are stupid. Thank you for writing to me. I would love to hear from u again.

Love,

Edward Cullen


	7. Jane Volturi Question

**Question**

Dear Jane,

How are you? I was just wondering, how do humans taste? Do they all taste

different or the same? I know it's a random question but you know i'm curious.

Thanks!

-Bloodthirsty

**Answer**

Dear Bloodthirsty,

Hello human. I am doing fine. About your question how do humans taste? This might be a little hard to explain because you have poor tasting buds, but basically to you it would taste something like a dessert or your favorite food. To us it is something we must have to survive. It is amazing to us!!! Anyway I hope I answered your I have to go Master is calling me and Alex needs to feed he's starting to get anger. Thanks write to me again if u wish (or dare muahahaha).

I could hunt you down,

**Jane** **Volturi**


	8. Bella Cullen Question

**Question**

Dear bella,

How are you? I was wondering how bad it hurt to be changed? Also how would you

deal if Edward chose another girl? My ex broke up with me and is after my best

friend

Thanx!

-irrevicobly in love

**Answer**

Dear irrevicobly in love,

I'm good thank you. Haha you want to know what it's liked to be changed? Well, it's excruciating pain! When I was changed, the morphine made it worse because the venom had to get rid of that too. And if Edward ever left me for another girl, well um I probably couldn't deal with that. Especially, think about it, where would I live. I would have no family to go too. um I would probably go to my best friend for help. He makes me feel better. I'm sorry that your EX did that. He doesn't deserve you, you are much better without him. Thanks for writing me. I love to hear from you again or even write to someone new. Thanks again.

_

Bella Cullen


	9. Bella and Edward Cullen Question

**Question**

Dear Edward and Bella,

What was your wedding song? I have always wondered and I can not seem to find

one that fits. I would very much appreciate if you could tell me.

Love One of your biggest fans,

Jordan

**Answer**

Dear Jordan,

Thank you for writing to us. Our wedding song was Bella's Lullaby. I know that sounds kind of cheesy, but we really thought it symbolized us. Thanks again for asking. That was a very unique question.

_

Bella and Edward Cullen


	10. Edward Cullen Question 2

**Question**

Dear Edward,

This is a really random question that I have always wondered. Do vampires have

to brush their teeth? I mean where does the blood go after you take a bite of

an animal?

Love One of Your Biggest Fans,

Jordan

**Answer**

Dear Jordan,

To answer your question, no, we do not have to brush our teeth because the venom disintegrates the blood. The only thing we have to do is whip our mouths after. Thank you for asking me a question. I really appreciate it. Ask me or someone else another question soon. Bella's actually calling to go hunting so I must go. Thank you again.

_

Edward Cullen


	11. Bella Cullen Question 2

**Question**

Dear Bella,

When Edward left, what where your dreams about that you would wake up

screaming?

I know it must be painful to think about and blurry because you are a vampire,

but I would like to know.

Love,

Jordan

**Answer**

Dear Jordan,

Oh um……. Ok I will try to tell you, though Edward doesn't like me to talk about it much so I won't hurt. My dreams where about Edward leaving me in the forest. I felt so alone, so very alone. Like, I had no reason to live on. All the trees where caving in on me. I couldn't breathe! I couldn't scream! I couldn't think! Then I woke up screaming and crying something I couldn't do in my dream. Yeah, sorry you had to hear that I get really emotionally about stuff sometimes. Though, I love that you where brave enough to ask. Some people wouldn't dare ask me, but I like that you did. Thank you. Write me again soon.

_

Bella Cullen


	12. Carlisle Cullen Question

**Question**

Dear Carlisle,

When you work at the hospital, do a lot of nurses say that you're hot or ask

you on dates? And would you my doctor if I came in, Dr. McDreamy?

-dervishgirl

**Answer**

Dear Devishgirl,

I do suspect that the nurses are saying things aboutme, but will never tell me what exactly. Yes, I have had some offers to go on dates, but of course I will have to decline. Also I would be your doctor if you actually needed medical treatment or a check up. Thank you for your question. I must go. Esme needs some help with curtain designs for the room we are redoing. Thank you please write again.

_

Dr. C. Cullen


	13. Alice Cullen Question

**Question**

Dear Alice,

How are you? have you played Bella barbie latley? I was wondering how long

you were a vampire before you found Jasper. Also go you have any beauty tips

for me? or anybody?

3Thanx

-not pretty vamp

**Answer**

Dear not so pretty vamp,

I'm good thanks. Yes I have played Bella Barbie, but mostly Rennesme Barbie. Haha! It was about 100 years before I meet Jasper. I love him so much!!! Well for beauty tips. You are your own kind of beauty and should never think your not. Fashion is in. Pastel colors look nice with anyone's skin tone. Not to much make up. Just a little to bring out your feature. Thanks for all your questions. Love them! please write again! Sorry I have to go get Rennesme ready for her date. Bye bye!

_

Alice Cullen


	14. Jasper Hale Cullen Question

**Question**

A question for Jasper Hale,

Hello Jasper, I'm your biggest fan, and there were a few rumors going around

saying you were a gay hippie/film producer. I'm honestly curious, but is it

true? And how would Alice react if it were true?

Love

MJW12

**Answer**

Dear MJW12,

Thanks for being my biggest fan. It means a lot. No, I am not a gay hippie/ film producer. I don't know where any of those rumors started, but it's defiantly not true. And Alice would be kind of confused about it at first and sad if I was gay, but NO I am not a gay hippie/ film producer. I have to go Emmett wants to arm wrestle bye. Thanks for the question.

_

Jasper (Hale) Cullen


	15. Bella Cullen Question 3

**Question**

Dear Bella,

can you describe your wedding dress? From what I have heard it sounds

beautiful. But I would like to know a little more.

Thank You

Love,

Jordan

**Answer**

Dear Jordan,

Thanks for writing again. Well, about my wedding dress it's hard to remember detail because I haven't seen it in a while, but of course it is white. Haha. Old fashion. Beautiful gown. A couple of shiny gems. Not to many because I didn't want to be to noticeable. The most I remember is that it was one of the most wonderful nights for me. I'm sorry I can't tell you to much, but I just can't remember. Thanks for asking. Hope you write again soon.

_

Bella Cullen


	16. Jane Volturi Question 2

**Question**

Dear Jane,

Why do you choose to be evil?

-

Meghan

**Answer**

Dear Meghan,

Muahaha, why do I choose evil! Muahaha! Because it is the most fulfilling existents. Its fun to pock fun at humans haha!!!! But never go to my side because we wont let you in. muahahahahhaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sincerely,

Jane Volutri


	17. Jacob Black Question 2

**Question**

Dear Jacob,

Why is your dad in a wheel chair?

-

Meghan

**Answer**

Dear Meghan,

My dad is in a wheel chair because one night he was in a bad car crash. He made it, but was paralyzed. I can't go into much detail because he wouldn't tell me much. Oh no the packs calling got to go.

-

Jacob Black


	18. Charlie Swan Question 2

**Question**

Dear Charlie,

Do you like Jacob better than Edward? Why?? Edward didnt mean to hurt her, he

thought it was the best for her. I bet I would be mad too! u r a great man!

**Answer**

Well, yes, I do think Jacob is a better because I just find Jacob a better guy. Also what are you talking about that Edward didn't mean to hurt her! He left for no good reason! Something about Edward just doesn't seem right to me and I cant figure it out. Anyway I have to go. Thanks for our question.

-

Charlie Swan


	19. Jacob Black Question 3

**Question**

Dear Jacob,

I thought u loved Bella and now u love nessie! just because bella is taken

doesnt mean u cant still try! tell her wat u want man! give it to her

straight!

-

Meghan

**Answer**

Dear Meghan,

Um, I don't think so. Yes, I was once in love with Bella, but now I just love her as a friend. Nessie is my love. And no I am not going to try and steal Bells away from Edward. I don't want her anymore just friends.

-

Jacob Black


	20. Rennesme Cullen Quesiton

**Question**

Dear Renesmee,

Do you like how u age so quickly? u r so lucky u get Jacob! u go girl

-

Meghan

**Answer**

Dear Meghan,

Ha, well in someway I like that I age fast, but in someway not. I have to be like 16 forever! It will be a long time. I never had a choose in this. And I really wont get to choose my future, but I guess it's ok. Oh no! moms calling she must of found out that I ask Jake to go cliff diving! Omg! Gtg bye!

-

Rennesme Cullen


	21. Emmett Cullen Question 2

**Question**

Dear Emmett,

why r u so friggin cool? u would be like the best bro ever!

-

Meghan

**Answer**

Dear Meghan,

Yo, thanks for the complement! I don't know why I'm so cool! I guess because I'm so awesome. HAHA! I crack myself up!!! Anyway I think Esme just found out I broke her favorite lamp. Busted!!!!!!!! Got to go! Bye!

-

Emmett Cullen


	22. Charlie Swan Question 3

**Question**

Dear Charlie,

Did you feel ignored when Bella left you?

I bet you were very upset!

-

Kasyie

**Answer**

Dear Kasyie,

No, not really ignored more upset. I never thought she would do something like that. Bella just didn't seem to be that person.

-

Charlie Swan


	23. Jacob Black Question 4

**Question**

Dear Jacob,

Do you love Renesmee more than Bella now?

I know you love them both but which one more?

Yours truly,

Kaysie!

**Answer**

Dear Kaysie,

I defiantly love Renesme more! She is my imprint and True love! Bella I love in a friend way now , but of course she wil be in my heart. But I Defiantly love Renesme more. Hey got to go, Renesme needs me right now. Bye

-

Jacob Black


	24. Edward Cullen Question 3

**Question**

Dear Edward,

Would you die for me? I would die for you. I 3 You!

-

Meghan

**Answer**

Dear Meghan,

I'm sorry, but I have a family. Yes, if you where in trouble I would help, but not in that way. Sorry.

-

Edward Cullen


	25. Bella Cullen Question 4

**Question**

Dear Bella,

what was your favorite food?

-

Meghan

**Answer**

Dear Meghan,

It's nice to know that you and your sister Jordan like to write me and others messages. My favorite food (if you mean hunting food) is Elk. It's good!

-

Bella Cullen


	26. Carlisle Cullen Question 2

**Question**

Dear Carlisle,

what are your views on the situation in Haiti?

-

Meghan

**Answer**

Dear Meghan,

My views on Haiti are that what happened in Haiti was a very tragic disaster. All those poor people who had to go through that was horrible!

-

Carlisle Cullen


	27. Jacob Black Question 5

**Question**

Dear Jacob,

I wonder why Bella loves Edward you are friggin` hotter!

So what he is a vampire.

I know you love Nessie but go for a woman who is about your age!

3 Kaysie.

**Answer**

Dear Kaysie,

I don't know why Bella likes Edward more? I guess she just likes his mysterious side? I don't know? I can't read minds haha! Anyway no I am not going for Bella. I like Renesme. Thanks for the question. I have to go.

-

Jacob Black


End file.
